Toads and Prophecies
by Frstsg
Summary: The whispers of a missed prophecy tell of new dangers. Post DH, Eventual DracoxHarry. WIP.


Toads and Prophecies

A second prophecy is left unheard, one that foretells the coming of a new war and those that would stop it. This is an eventual Harry/Draco fic, so if you don't like, don't read. All characters and locations are created and owned by J.K Rowling.

Prologue

18th June 1996

The battle at the Department of Mysteries was unfolding in the Hall of Prophecies, six reductor curses were cast which sent the shelves full of prophecies cascading to the floor. Thousands of prophecies went unheard, their whispers floating off into nothingness. Some were meaningless and unimportant, others would change the world as they knew it.

One in particular, concerned the boy who lived, and had anyone heard it, they would have realised, that the war they were fighting was not to be the last.

11th May 1998

It had been over a week since the final battle. In amongst all the death eater trials, and the repairs at Hogwarts School of Wizardry, the remaining staff attended a meeting to decide how to proceed with the upcoming year.

"So, the repairs will be complete by the beginning of September, the school will obviously reopen, but we must decide how we are going to deal with the fallout of this years events." A tired looking McGonnagal said.

"Quite, what with the muggleborns being excluded, and many of our staff no longer with us, it's going to be a struggle to regain stability..." Chirped Flitwick grimly.

Professor McGonnagal looked up. "Precisely. This means that in addition to a new group of first years, we must ask our students to repeat a year."

"It seems like the only sensible suggestion." Professor Sprout agreed. "We can't just ignore the fact that half our student body didn't get taught at all."

"Severus did his best," Said Slughorn cautiously "but ultimately, the rest might as well not have been taught at all."

A solemn silence filled the room.

McGonnagal sniffed regaining her composure.

"So we're all in agreement then."

There was a murmur of agreement and she continued.

"Next is the position of the new Headmaster or Headmistress."

Slughorn looked almost affronted "Well obviously it should be you Minerva."

McGonnagal almost smiled at this "I am happy to take command, however, I don't feel that I can do this on my own, it will be a very difficult year for us all..." She looked at the others "And so, with your consent, I have decided that we will go back to the old ways, the four Heads of Houses, will be joint Headmasters and Headmistresses."

"Minerva, you're clearly underestimating yourself." Sprout piped up.

"No, I am not." Looking gravely at the others. "What with the repairs, the many professors that have to be replaced and an increased student body, and not to mention the fact that I am getting on in years, I can not possibly run the place on my own."

"Well I think it's a marvellous idea." Slughorn looked genuinely excited.

"Apart from that, I feel that we need input into the running of the school from more than just one person." McGonnagal looked guilty for what she would say next. "Though Dumbledore was a great man, I can't help but feel he did not always make the best decisions for the school."

This caused looks of outrage from many staff members, it was Sprout who spoke first.

"Whatever can you mean Minerva?"

"I mean, that he put the students in grave danger time and again, some more than others."

"You mean Mr. Potter I assume?" Flitwick looked more thoughtful than angry.

"He is one of the students I am referring to, yes." She paused and decided to tactfully change the subject. "Additionally, there are some changes to the teaching staff that we need to make, Divination should be cut for example, and Professor Binn's replaced."

"Agreed, this is a place for learning, not a place for naps and delusions." Slughorn said.

McGonnagal eyed each of the House heads carefully "We need start discussing which subjects should be taught, and who should be teaching them... "

13th May 1998

In a courtroom within the ministry of magic, a woman looking almost like a toad sat waiting for her judgement. Although she looked weary and rough, she did not look perturbed by any of the events taking place

An old stern looking judge stood.

"Delores Umbridge." He paused as the defendant stood up. "You have been found guilty of crimes towards muggle borns. You have shown no remorse for your actions, and even if you had, it would not change my verdict. You are to be sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison with no chance for appeal, and no chance of probation. Take her away."

Delores was chained by two guards and escorted out of the courtroom. She had known she had no chance of a kinder sentence, especially with a testament from Harry Potter himself.

As she was escorted on the ship bound for Azkaban, she couldn't help but wonder whether she had been right in her convictions.

As one of the guards undid her chains, she realised that she wasn't right.

As he handed her, her wand, she realised she hadn't gone far enough.

As she killed the second guard, who was currently under imperious, she decided that this time, she would do things right.

And as she apparated far, far away from the prison with her accomplice, she vowed she would show the wizarding world, how things really should be.

End

Hope it wasn't too dull! Constructive crit is graciously accepted.


End file.
